Ike
Ike is the main character of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and a major character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is also in Brawl. Ike is one of the most beloved characters in NR's history. Some people would even go to the point of saying Ike is one of NR's few mascots, although there are a few who think he is a tad overrated like Sylux and Kiske, who can't even get through how overrused he is in Brawl, because around 40% of everyone in Brawl loves power over anything else. Super Ganondorf, Sonic, Mutiny Maiden, Bazzoka, Resurgence and White Lightning all use Ike and all of them are able to use them quite well, because these people like power. However, it has been claimed that White Lightning uses Ike just because she loves him. Character Ike is the new leader of the Greil Mercenaries, which he gained by smiling (something Ike barely ever does). Though he fights for Crimea and lives there, he was actually born in Gallia, the realm of the beast laguz. His father Greil was the former leader of the Greil mercenaries untill he died in Gallia in front of Ike by the Black Knight, who was one of Sy's twelve disguises in life. Ike also lost his mother due to his father touching the Fire Emblem, showing proof that if a game character touches a game made by them, they melt. Anyone who touches it has been known to grow insane and kill many (for more info, see the game paradox theory. Greil touched it and killed her but it wasnt on purpose. He then vowed never to use a Sword again. Ike also has a younger sister named Mist. Ike within the game has been a chick magnet attracting many ladies over such as Marcia, Amee, White Lightning and Mia though Mia doesnt really go into much extremes as Amee does. Ike's best friend is Soren. Soren pledged loyalty to Ike after he took over the Greil Mercenaries. Sothe, Ikes former comrade describes to Micaiah as being a true hero, saying that he doesnt care about the nobility, he will protect his friends, and doesnt have any prejudice to the laguz. Sothe is a good person, as he doesn't suffer the disease that is Prejudice. This has garnered him much attention and respect from the Laguz kings/Queen Caineghis, Tibarn, Nailah as well as other high authority laguz such as Janaff, Ulki, Ranulf, Nasir, Ena, Nealuchi and the 3 royal Herons. He is considered the hero of the Mad King's war in which he went to war with Mad King Ashanrd of Daein by liberating Crimea from Daein and bringing relationship to the Laguz and Beorc to a much more peaceful one rather than prejudice and hate. Ike is the wielder of Ragnell, one of the holy blades in which the Godess Ashera blessed and has access to the skill Aether in which is a combination of both the abilties Sol and Luna. Ike is known to have very poor character development, and is nitnendo's last chance to redeem "Fire Emblem". Sadly, It failed. NR Character Battle Will undeniably do extremely well. Or maybe he just got good bracket placing... Really. First he has to take out someone from AC no one knows, then either Lloyd or Lethe. Really. He won't really get a match that'll give him a fight until Round 3. =\ Also, Sylux says that if Ike wins the Character battle, he's closing NR for two days, because he would have lost all faith in humanity. Member's opinions on Ike *White Lightning is one of Ike's biggest fangirls. If you make fun of Ike in front of her, you should run. But its ok to diss Radiant Dawn Ike since she doesnt care for him. *Sylux likes Ike, but his opinion is easily faultering. *Shambuu Sees Ike as a powerful fighter, but thinks Ike plays in slow motion. *Kiske thinks that Ike is overrated and gets slightly annoyed at how often he is mentioned. *Sonic is a big Ike fan, being one of the few who actually played one of the games Ike is in. (FE9) He does however always admit Ike is way too damn slow in Brawl, and thinks he needs to be made fast in SSB4. (aka MK Tier Ike) *Rust believes that Ike is a stale character who has more faults than upsides and argues his points well. * Resurgence apparently is somewhat of an Ike fan and believes Ike > Marth. * Lavama mains Ike, and is a fan of him, but knows his weaknesses makes him weak in Brawl. * Kirbyfan66 thinks Ike is nothing compared to the might of Boyd and Kieran. He still likes him, though. * Kuro-chi uses Ike but thinks he's overrate in use. She likes him as a character. * Tidus Strife wishes WL's obsession with Ike's pixel penis would end. *Bazzoka thinks Ike is a good character with powerful attacks and good range, but knows very well that he is too slow for his own good. *Super Ganondorf thinks Ike is a fairly good character and mains him as his number one. SG also likes Ike due to the amount of carnage he can wreck in FE9 and beiing nearly broken in FE10. SG finds it a disgrace for the FE series in Brawl seeing Ike and Marth both being targeted by no brained bitches out there whether be fangirls/boys, stupid Aether Spammers on Wifi and both being targets of Yaoi. *Before knowing who Ike was, Rey thought people were talking about Kyle's canadian brother from South Park when they mention Ike. Trivia * Ike is the laggiest character in Brawl. Ironically, speed is Ike's highest stat in Path of Radiance. This is considered a fault by many from Sakurai, as FE9 came out over 2 years before Brawl. * Ike was once considered by many as broken due to his power, but eventually people new how to dodge and Ike's effectiveness dropped considerably. * Ike, along with Marth, is one of the FE lords to appear as a main character in more than one game. * Ike is almost as overrused as Garchomp. * Ike has a pixel penis. Category:Characters Category:Character Battle combatants Category:Fire Emblem Category:Super Smash Bros. series fighters Category:Nintendo Rocket Mascots